


Out of Order but Perfectly in Place

by charmandhex



Series: Taakitz Week: The Taakitz Awakens [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically domestic Taakitz talking about their relationship and what's next, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Taako and Kravitz and their many cats, Teen for swears and my inability to avoid them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandhex/pseuds/charmandhex
Summary: Taako and Kravitz’s relationship started with crystal Golem Kravitz and Taako threatening tentacles. So, it’s a little bit out of order, to say the least. Neither of them particularly mind.Day 2 of 2Taakitz2Week: Commitment; pets and familiars; “You’re taking his side?”





	Out of Order but Perfectly in Place

            “I was gone for _two minutes_!” Kravitz blinks blearily; had he fallen asleep so readily? This whole “alive again” thing is one enormous learning curve. He blinks again and looks up to see Taako, refilled popcorn bowl in hand and utterly betrayed look on his face.

            “So-” He yawns before he can get more than a syllable into the word, and Taako’s face softens for the briefest of beats. “Sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

            Taako, however, waves that off. “Not that. The _total betrayal_ I am referring to is _them._ ” It’s then that Kravitz realizes that, despite the fact that his boyfriend is standing in front of him, he isn’t alone on the couch. He’s buried under several happily purring cats. Cat Angus, or Cat, most of the time, has snuggled his way under Kravitz’s hair and into his neck. From the weight on his head, it seems the ironically named skeletal cat Fluffy has taken that spot. Crème Brulee has stolen the only free couch cushion, curled up into a stately loaf, tail wrapped around her paws. Her twin, Toasted Marshmallow, has worked her way onto the couch as well, curling around Creme. Prince Bastard the Fifth has squeezed into the space between Kravitz and couch that Taako had vacated only a few minutes ago, pure fluff managing to take up most of it. What little of that space Prince Bastard hasn’t taken is occupied by Zuko, with the added benefit of sticking his rear end in Kravitz’s face.  Even the ghostly and incorporeal Connie, short for the Conjuring, has gotten in on it, claiming one of Kravitz’s arms for a pillow. In all, Kravitz is bedecked with seven cats, and there is precisely zero room on the couch for Taako.

            Kravitz grins. “Well, you did leave. And I _am_ warm now.” He tacks on, a bit smugly.

            Taako points a finger at his face. “No popcorn for you then.”

            “Babe, please, you’ll wake the cats.”

            “I can’t believe you’re taking their side!”

            “Technically I believe that they have taken your side.” Taako huffs, tapping his foot once, twice, before turning to go sit in the armchair.

            Kravitz shifts, not particularly liking that, but Taako merely sits and casts Prestidigitation. The sound of a can opener comes from the kitchen. In unison, the cats’ eyes open (though it’s hard to tell with Fluffy and the Conjuring), and they stream off of him like water, making their way toward the kitchen.

            Taako immediately takes advantage of the opening and pounces, rejoining Kravitz on the couch. Kravitz for his part, is perfectly content with that, wrapping his arms around Taako as he snuggles into a comfortable position, purring and restarting Queer Eye.

            “I might fall asleep again,” Kravitz warns, eyelids already fluttering. “Just wake me up when you want me to leave.” The purring stops, as does the show. Kravitz forces his eyes back open. Taako isn’t looking at him. “Taako?”

            “Why… why aren’t we just living together?” Taako asks in response.

            “Well, we-” And Kravitz cuts himself off as he considers. “Huh.”

            “Yeah. Yeah, my man. Huh.” Taako nods into Kravitz’s chest.

            “Well, I guess…” Kravitz shifts.

            “We don’t have to!” Taako immediately backs up the statement, and it feels like he’s getting ready to leap off of Kravitz and the couch and run. “Uh, yeah, I mean, listen, we’ve only been, ya know, actually _dating_ for like a year, so if that’s too early for you, that’s, that’s cool. It’s just, uh, we’ve got all the cats now, and uh, seems, seems like you’re here more than the Astral Plane now, and uh, like, you’re, like, basically alive again, so, uh, seems a little gloomy for living over there, and uh, but if you don’t want to…” Taako trails off, still not looking at Kravitz.

            Kravitz adjusts his arms around Taako, not inclined to let go. Taako is so entirely wrong that it takes Kravitz a moment or two to compose his thoughts and start assembling the pieces to his answer. “No, it’s not that… it’s definitely not that I don’t want to.” Taako’s ears return to a more neutral position from where they’d been pulled near flat against his head. Kravitz smiles for a moment, realizing just how far they’ve come that they can understand each other like this, Kravitz understanding Taako’s moods through his ears or Taako’s uncanny ability to pick up when Kravitz has a bad day at work. Which, actually, in itself, is a piece to Kravitz’s answer. “We act like we’re married, almost.” He says, without thinking, and watches as Taako’s ears fly up in surprise.

            “But, uh, we… we aren’t that either.” Taako says, confusion now mixed with the uncertainty. Kravitz really isn’t doing a great job with this so far.

            “No, but, uh, just… I promise this isn’t anything bad, I’m just… having a hard time explaining.” Kravitz takes a breath. It’s amazing and wonderful how natural that feels now. He’d almost forgotten how, the first few times too deep or too shallow or inhaling saliva, moments where he’d forgotten he might need to ending with sputtering or coughing. But now… it’s effortless, the way breathing ought to be, for living things. And that’s in part due to Taako. “Well, Taako, you know I’m… not exactly, uh, a _young_ Reaper.”

            Taako snorts. “Yeah, I know, you’re like ancient.”

            “Gee, thanks for the compliment, babe,” Kravitz replies dryly, though it turns into a smile when Taako snorts. “The point is… I guess the point is, well, I kind of… haven’t really been in a position where I’ve been seeing anyone… in a long time. And, uh, this is… sort of… out of order, I guess?” He shrugs as best as he’s able lying on their couch with Taako on top of him.

            There’s a small meow, and they both look down to see Cat Angus on the floor by the couch, wiggling his rump. He springs upward, only managing to get his front half actually on the couch, back legs flailing. He starts sliding backward, clawing at the couch, until a purple mage hand picks the kitten up and plops him onto the couch. Triangular tail sticking straight up, Cat Angus returns to his previous perch next to Kravitz’s neck.

            “Brat.” Taako says. Cat Angus has thus far picked Kravitz as his favorite, and Taako hasn’t forgiven the kitten yet. He says that at least the real Angus is loyal to his mentor.

            Kravitz chuckles. “But also kind of… what I meant?”

            “The cat is out of order?”

            “Or, the cats are. Sort of. Like, I was _originally_ alive in a time where commitment went courting, betrothal, married, and then living together. And love didn’t even always factor into that! Or cats.”

            “So, this…” Taako wiggles out a hand to gesture at the room around them.

            “It’s different.” Kravitz hesitates and then brushes a piece of hair out of Taako’s face. “But I like it.”

            “So, then, listen, what do you _actually_ think about moving in together?”

            “Oh, I am _for_ that.”

            “You couldn’t have said so earlier?”

            “I was getting to it!” They both laugh. “I guess I’m just saying everything out of order, too.”  
            “All right, I can take a hint. No more interruptions from Taako.”

            “So, we… we have cats. We have cats _together_. We act like a married couple.”

            “We’re not as bad as Lup and Barry.” Taako objects.

            “What happened to that ‘no interruptions,’ thing?” Kravitz asked, amused.

            “Fine. But we aren’t as bad as them. They were acting like a married couple a full decade before they even got together. Do you know how fuckin’ tortuous that was, babe? _Very_. Very fuckin’ tortuous.” Taako emphasizes, and Kravitz laughs again. “Anyway, listen, for real, no more interruptions.”

            “The point was, that’s sort of… last on the list? And we’re discussing moving in together, which is, mm, next to last? And courting was nothing if not unconventional, what with, ah-” Kravitz gestures, and Taako nods.

            “That whole attempted murder and threatening to tentacle your dick thing.”

            “Right.”

            “And don’t forget the Chug and Squeeze!”

            “…I’m fairly sure I could never forget the Chug and Squeeze.”

            “So, we did things out of order. Is that, uh, _bad_?” Taako asks, ears perked, and there might be a joke in the question, but it’s also a genuine one.

            “No! No, definitely not. It’s, well, it’s honestly perfect because it’s us and it got us here, didn’t it?” Kravitz’s beating heart seems to do a flip when Taako smiles at that.

            “So, cats are good?”

            “Definitely.”

            “And moving in together?”

            “Yes. I... I want to do that.” Kravitz swallows. “So, uh, about actually getting married though?”

            “Hell yeah, I wanna marry you, Krav.”

            “Then I think… we’re good?”

            “We’re good.”

            And with that settled, they settle back into watching Queer Eye, slowly rejoined by the other cats, to eventually fall asleep together on the couch in what will soon officially be home to both. Where both of them will separately hide rings in little hidden nooks up until they day they propose at the same time. Where they’ll host Candlenights and birthdays, comfort each other when memories resurface and nightmares rise, fight over the trivial and make up over the important, and live the life they’ve earned. Out of order it might seem, but it’s perfect for them nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Day 2 was actually ready a whole two hours early; how cool is that? This is probably a bit softer than I usually go, so I hope you enjoyed it. I adore comments, and honestly, since this is outside my comfort zone, I have no idea if it's abysmal or not! Seriously, someone please tell me.
> 
> Also, some of these names were influenced by Jem’s Post with her permission: it’s a very funny post
> 
> As per usual, you can hit me up at [charmandhex]() if you're so inclined. I'm always happy to talk TAZ, TAZ fic, writing or TAZ fic I've written. Or any combination there of! Or no combination there of!  
> I am very tired right now.


End file.
